


Stay With Me

by Anonymous_Ostrich



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, young adult dragonborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Ostrich/pseuds/Anonymous_Ostrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late-night incident urges Kole to tell his husband Argis about some harassment he used to suffer as a child. It might be bothering him a little more than he's letting on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: I modded my dovahkiin to be a bit younger and fairer than is usual. ^_^; Hence the context of the story.)
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2moawjn)  
> 

The stink on the man's breath was atrocious. Kole was pressed uncomfortably against the back wall of Belethor's General Goods, his spine smashed against the wood paneling as the unpleasant stranger inched forward, pinning Kole between his large arms. Kole considered kneeing him in the goods but worried about the immediate repercussions.

"No one here but you n' me, sweet-pea. Why not let loose a little? You'll be screamin' in joy by the time we're done."

The stench of alcohol and body odor floated into Kole's nostrils and upset his stomach. Kole wanted to try shoving him away but he didn't want to touch him if it was avoidable.

"Listen… You're mistaken. I'm not a woman." Kole sighed irritably, hoping this situation wouldn't call for magic use. The guards in Whiterun weren't particularly fond of magic, and he didn't fancy being kicked out of Whiterun or arrested in the middle of the night. "Even if I _was_ a girl, you would have absolutely _no business_ accosting me like this. I don't care _how_ drunk you are. It's deplorable."

The man blinked slowly, processing the new information. With only a dying torch to aid him, the man slowly and disbelievingly gave Kole a thorough once-over, in such a way that Kole felt dirty despite not being touched. Disappointingly, the man crept closer, his breath hot on Kole's face. "I'll be damned, I thought you were a woman. You're too pretty to be a boy." He grabbed Kole's face in one fleshy hand, gripping his chin with force. Kole jerked his chin but only succeeded in straining his neck.

"I'm warning you, back off!" Kole yelped, his hand tingling with the first flickers of flame magic. How arrested would he be if he set this guy on fire? He didn't want to think about it, but he also didn't want to be hassled any longer.

"I've never been with a man before. I expect if feels the same from behind. Hangin' onto this long hair, though, I'll forget you got a cock pretty quickly, I'd wager."

Anger and disgust surged through Kole's body. Kneeing him in the goods combined with setting him on fire was beginning to sound like a fantastic idea. The stranger's free hand sought out Kole's groin, and in a panic Kole's knee reflexively jerked, but only managed to hit the man's upper thigh from his pathetically pinned position. Kole's hands warmed rapidly with the threat of flames. Arrested or no, he couldn't tolerate this any longer.

The man was abruptly and roughly pried off of Kole and thrown to the ground. Gasping gratefully for a breath of fresh air, Kole stared as Argis's broad frame came into focus, reaching out to hold Kole's face protectively in his hands.

"Kole! Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?"

Kole hadn't realized how fast his heart was thumping or how frightened he'd been until this moment. He melted in Argis's hands, his knees trembling.

"I- I'm fine. He didn't do anything. One more second, though, and I was going to burn him alive."

Argis turned to the man who was now attempting to stealthily crawl away; he advanced on him and grabbed him up by the collar of his shirt, punching him in the back of the head. The man tried to defend himself but Argis flipped him over, punched him twice in the face and tossed him aside like a sack of vegetables.

"Get the fuck out of here. If I see you again, I swear to the Divines I'll kill you."

The man groaned and teetered to his feet, blood spilling from his nose, shambling away as quickly as his legs would carry him.

Kole let out a long breath, straightening his coat. "Argis, I'm really sor-"

Before he could finish his thought Kole was swept up into an embrace. Argis slipped his fingers into Kole's pale blonde hair, holding him close, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Why in the world didn't you just _roast_ him?" Argis asked with a relieved sigh. "You're sure he didn't hurt you at all?"

"I'm sure," Kole replied, his voice muffled against Argis's shoulder. "And I wanted to avoid being arrested. I was hoping he'd leave me alone if I just told him I was a man, but… Well, that didn't deter him like I'd expected."

"I'll _kill_ him," Argis breathed, kissing Kole again.

"Don't bother. He'll be dead from the drink soon enough."

Argis held Kole at arms length, cupping the side of his face. "Are you really alright?"

Kole offered Argis a feeble smile. "I wish I could say that was the first time that's happened to me. I guess you could say I'm used to it?" He picked up the small bag of supplies he'd dropped when the man had pinned him against the wall. "I used to be mistaken for a girl all the time when I was younger. That's actually the reason I started developing my magic skills in the first place."

"Did you get teased? Or was it more… you know, along the lines of what just happened?"

The two of them began a slow walk toward The Bannered Mare, where they were to be staying for their short duration in Whiterun. Kole couldn't help but notice that Argis was walking a little more closely than usual. "Both. Usually they would just pull on my hair or call me names. Sometimes the boys would try and outdo each other, and that's when things tended to get more physical." Even in the darkness Kole could see the concern and emerging anger etched on Argis's face. "They never got very far," Kole put in with a reassuring smile. "I would start screaming until they went away. Later, when I learned my first spell, I blew them up."

"You _blew_ them _up_?" Argis repeated in a smiling, vaguely prideful voice.

"Not to _bits_!" Kole laughed. "Just enough to scare them, you know. They left me alone after that, thank goodness."

The Bannered Mare welcomed them back with a burned out fire and a pair of drunk patrons passed out on the floor. Side-stepping the incapacitated guests, Kole and Argis quietly made their way to their room, grateful for the quiet. They locked the door behind them.

Kole set the bag of various bottles carefully on the small table by the door, eyeing the empty tankard next to it. He almost wished there was some ale left; he wasn't much of a drinker, but tonight had given him reason to throw back a few. Argis noticed his unease, tapping Kole's shoulder to slowly turn him around.

"Hey," He brushed some hair away from Kole's cheek to run his finger along his cheekbone. "I know you said this sort of thing has happened before, but I feel like you're _not_ okay right now."

Kole placed his hands on Argis's chest. "I might be… a _little_ more upset than I previously thought."

Argis gently pressed their foreheads together. "Talk to me."

Closing his eyes and letting out a sigh, Kole nibbled compulsively on his bottom lip. "It's just that…" To his embarrassment, he felt hot tears burning behind his eyes. He struggled to keep them at bay. "It's been awhile since I've been approached like that ...I forgot how… _worthless_ … it can make me feel."

Taking Kole gently by the hands, Argis led him to the bed behind them, sitting down on the edge and pulling Kole to him. He swept Kole into a hug, allowing Kole to straddle his lap and slink his arms around the man's neck. Argis held him tenderly, nuzzling his neck.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there," Argis murmured softly. Kole shook his head, his breathing hitching with a sob.

"It isn't your fault," he replied wearily.

"That isn't what I mean," Argis said. "I'm just sorry you had that experience. I don't doubt for a second that you could have - and would have, had I not shown up - taken care of yourself. You aren't helpless. I'm sorry that that gutless pile of filth made you feel that way."

Kole hugged Argis more tightly, tears flooding his eyes. "Argis…"

"You're not worthless, Kole. You're the most important thing in the world to me. I love you with all my heart. Whatever you need from me right now, please tell me."

Loosening his grip around Argis's neck, Kole stole a heated kiss, a tear rolling down his cheek despite his best efforts to banish it. Argis tenderly held Kole's face in his hands, kissing him back with equal passion. Kole anchored his hands on Argis's shoulders and rocked his body forward, gently guiding Argis to lay back on the bed. He kissed him urgently, inhaling deeply through his nose, tilting his head to slip his tongue into Argis's waiting mouth. Argis gratefully licked his tongue, tangling it with his own, sliding his hands to Kole's slim waist to hold him in place.

Kole lifted his head, planting a series of swift, hot kisses to Argis's mouth before taming himself enough to stop and speak.

"I just need you here with me. That's all I need. That's all I _ever_ need."

Argis smiled, fingers slipping into Kole's long, soft locks to hold him close. "I'm not going anywhere."

Their mouths met again, more frantic this time, more desperate. The candle on the bedside table flickered with the sudden whoosh of clothes being taken off and tossed unceremoniously against the wall. As the men found a rhythm and eagerly yielded to each others touch, lost in pleasure and passion, Kole felt as though his worth didn't rest solely in one aspect. Regardless of how he'd felt when pinned against that building, right now he felt like the most important person in the world.

Potentially, the 'now' was all that ever mattered.


End file.
